Takes Two to Tango
by GrearBeloved
Summary: My prom was terrible. So I wrote a prom for my alter ago Rogue to make up for it. Ha! When life gives you lemons...write a fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all names places and stuff, yada yada yada, unless otherwise specified. This is just general humor, mostly short non-continuing stories. Not always action packed or historically accurate. This is all fictional, obviously.

Contact Me: Questions, comments, corrections, death threats, I want them all. Send them to . Also, if you want to use this story elsewhere, that's fine, actually somewhat flattering, but just tell me that you're doing it so I can giggle with foolish pride. And of course, remember the wonderful place you found it and put up their link banner.

Take Two To Tango

So maybe I got dis lil' touch o' bein' a hopeless romantic. Is dat so wrong? Just to want a lil' mo' o' dat ol' world charm in de cold halls o' de X-mansion, n'est pas?

"Ain't no way in hell, Gumbo. I think the Romeo tights you wear under that trench coat are cuttin' off circulation."

"Merci, but let me ask you dis question again, an' try to pretend dat yo' an optimist underneat' all dat gruffness. Do you t'ink it'll work?"

Wolvie put a hand up ta his chin, lookin' almost pensive behind dem sharp blue eyes o' his. He looked back square at yours truly an' den said, "Ain't no way in hell, Gumbo."

I guess I should give my audience de set up. I was mindin' my own business up in Westchester when I noticed Jub'lee puttin' up some posters in de hall. I went up ta ask her if she needed a hand, just like de kind, considerin' gentlemen dat I always have been.

"Not on me, swamp breath."

"You jus' tryin' ta butter me up. What all dese posters fo' anyway, petit?"

"What, you can't read either? It's only a couple of weeks to the PROM, the biggest social event of our adolescent lives, where the very course of future will be decided based upon our success or failure to get a date and a handbag to match the strappy shoes I bought at a discount on the Prof's card."

Oh yes, de prom was upon us. So many hopes an' dreams all hinged upon one night o' formal wear. I went to a prom once. O' course, de criteria fo' success or failure was a little diff'rent den what Jubes had laid out. But let's jus' say dat de night was beaucoup success an' leave de matter to idle minds. We exchanged a lil' mo' flattery an' she went on her way. Sho' nuf, Cyclops called a house meeting later on dat day to recruit chaperones, an' decoratin' parties, an' whatever else might needed to be done by us old people. I sorta wanted ta go, not like I'm dat much older, but I was overruled by an overwhelmin' majority.

De next mornin', I actually woke up early fo' no reason dat I could determine. Jus' one o' dem nights where de slumber won't come. So I decided ta get some trainin' in down in de Danger Room. But somebody beat me to it.

Oh sweet Rogue, how in de world you manage ta make a sweat suit suggestive is beyond my reckoning. Dat was all right, I was happy ta wait my turn. I'd jus' watch through de glass where she didn' have ta know I was watchin'. Always got ta take advantage of a rare moment like dat. Jus' so you know where dis story takes place in de great time line o' Remy an' Rogue, dis is all sometime after we had met, before we were together, when I had made up my mind dat dat girl was everyt'ing a man could want on two legs, but didn' have any plan ta do anyt'ing about it. But de show mus' go on.

She got finished an' I went an' sat on de bench, pretendin' ta tie one o' my shoes. She looked a lil' surprised ta see me.

"Well good mornin' Remy. How long have you been up?"

"Bon matin ta you too, chere. I haven't been up dat long. Had a lil' trouble sleepin'."

"Ah'm sorry ta hear ya missed out on yoah beauty rest."

"What are you doin' up so early dis mornin' anyway?"

"Ah've got an early class, and so ah had ta get up real early so ah could get my trainin' in and shower. Ah'm always up early on Wednesdays."

"I didn' know dat."

"Ah'm not surprised."

"What's dat supposed ta mean?"

"It means if ya didn' drink so much after 10pm, ya might be up befoah noon every once in a while."

"Dere's dis t'ing about bad habits, chere. If a man gives up de one, he got ta replace it wit' de anuddah, so if you give me a dazzlin' smile connected to a nice set a legs, den we'll talk about reformin' my after hours activities."

"Swamp rat if ah had mah gloves with me ah'd pop you one foah that."

"Looks like fate has dealt me de winnin' hand ag'in."

"Don't get too cocky, or you may just get a lick without 'em."

"It's a little early fo' you ta be callin' a man out, non?"

"Ah'm only jokin', Remy. Though ah'll be the first to admit ah'm not a mornin' person, exactly."

"Call dis a bit off de subject, petite, but den it may fall under de category of after hours activities. You got yo' dress fo' de prom yet?" Her face didn' change a bit, but her shoulders stiffened up.

"Oh….well no, ah guess not."

"Gettin' a little down ta de wire, n'est pas?"

"Ah wasn't really plannin' on goin', actually."

"Not goin? Ta yo' prom? I t'ought you'd be de kind o' femme ta jump at de chance ta dress up tres belle an' dance de night away."

"Well, ah guess you thought wrong. It just isn't a big deal to me, and ah'm not much foah dancin'. Besides, not like anybody's gonna be lookin' foah me anyway."

Now ol' Remy's been taught real well how ta sniff out a bluff, an' it'd be a cold day in Texas fo' I believed dat dis girl didn' like dancin'.

"Chere, dere's really no"

"Well ah better catch a shower an get on ta class. Ah'll see ya around, Gambit." Dat was her cue fo' me to leave it alone. But den, dat was befo' she figured out dat I always do de opposite o' what you'd expect. Rogue wasn' goin' to de prom cause first an' foremost, no one had asked her. An' no one had asked her cause dey didn' wanna die durin' de first song, an' de uddah option was ta show up wit' a date dressed like de abominable snowman. But despite what anybody says, to a femme, de prom is an important night, an' it's supposed to be a magical an' romantic night when dey get ta show everybody just how beautiful dey can be. I know dese t'ings cause I know women, an' if mos' men knew dat kind o' power, I t'ink more o' dem would pay attention. An' I knew dat Rogue was goin' ta be de belle o' de ball at dat prom if Remy LeBeau had anyt'ing ta say about it. In dat moment, I hatched a plan. A foolproof plan. A perfect, infallible plan o' all plans.

"Ain't no way in hell, Gumbo." Dis brings us about up ta de present. Every great mastermind needs conspirators. I was jus' havin' a lil trouble gettin' mine.

"Look, you an me bot' got suckered inta bein' chaperones at dis t'ingy by Jean Gray, c'est vrai?"

"Yeah, yer point?"

"Well if yo' gonna be jus' fine standin' dere watchin' everybody have a good time at de night dey'll remember fo' de rest o' dere lives, knowin' Rogue's somewhere upstairs by herself in de dark remindin' herself of all de reasons why she wasn' wanted there, den you jus' go ahead an' say so."

"Y'ain't playin' fair."

"All's fair in love an' war, mon ami."

"You really think she wants ta go to this thing?"

"I would not be surprised if dere were tears over it." He took a long drag off o' his cigar, an' exhaled slowly, considerin'.

"All right fine, you got yerself a deal bub. But it still ain't gonna work, and you better not say I didn't warn you. And if in the off chance it does work, you better make sure you've got the bases covered so that she never finds out. Cause if you hurt that girl so you can feel like a damn knight in shining boxer shorts then me and you are gonna have a problem."

"Yo' a man ta be admired, homme."

"Shut yer hole. So what's the first thing we gotta do?"

-LATER-

"Gambit you must be out of your mind!"

"Aw come on, 'Ro, it's a 10 second transgression on yer moral code to buy a kid one happy memory to visit amidst all the bad ones."

"Logan I cannot believe you would be involved in such a request! What sort of woman do you think I am?"

"De best kind, Stormy. Dat's why I know dat if you t'ink about it real hard, you'll see dat we haven' asked dat much."

"Regardless of my personal feelings, I don't think either of you have considered the consequences of the professional implications. He is a student of mine!"

"Yeah and he's had a crush on you since he came here four years ago. You could tell that kid he's not allowed to say anything ever again and he'd still take you up on it. Trust me, he won't talk. And you know you can trust me and the Cajun. We don't have friends."

"It doesn't matter. I would still know it happened, and I simply cannot do it."

"Look, it's not like we're askin' fo' ourselves. It's fo' Rogue. C'mon, it's her prom! Yo' her best friend in de world, an' dis is de only way we can help. Unless o' course you got a better idea?"

"I believe I've given my answer. Under no circumstances am I going to do this. For heaven sakes what if the Professor found out?!"

"I wouldn't worry about Chuck. He's not even going to be here fer another week, and he's got a strict policy about invading people's memories uninvited. You know that."

"Logan how can you really"

"It's not really like I want to. But Gumbo has a point, fer once. Ain't no other way. And if it's important ta her, then it's important ta me. Simple as that. I figured you of all people would understand that."

"Surely it doesn't have to be me."

"Oui, has ta be you."

"He has to have a, 'crush' as you say, on someone his own age."

"Peut-etre, but let me reveal our criteria: one, someone de garcon's got de hots fo'. Two, someone who is a friend o' Rogue's. Three, someone who doesn' have a big mean tattooed boyfriend that might kill him fo' a stunt like dat. Four, someone who doesn' hate Logan, moi, or de combination, since we're de ones askin' an all. An' lastly, someone kind enough ta wanna help. You find me someone else to match dat description, an' we'll go ask dem in a heartbeat, but I t'ink you'll find dat de numbers are small."

Stormy took a deep breath an' started pacin' 'round de room. A breeze started up, shufflin' a few papers on her desk.

"It would mean a whole lot, 'Ro." She looked Logan dead on, an' jus' started at him fo' a while. He started back, undaunted like. What a perfect accessory ta my crime. Certainly I had de charms, but when Wolvie's sincere 'bout somet'in, he can be quite convincin'.

"Ten seconds?"

"No more, no less."

"No one will find out?"

"Scout's honor."

"EVER?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Then let me make a few things plain. You owe me. BIG. If I ask you two to appear on national television dressed in drag you will do so, no questions asked, capice?"

"Long as I can go as Vivian Leigh, fine by me chere."

"Logan?"

"Fine."

"And if ANYONE finds out, you will both be dead, not in a poetic sense, not to be taken as a hyperbole, DEAD, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal. So we gotta deal 'er what?"

All she could give de pair o' us was a stiff nod. We took what we could get, an' den moved on to our next victim.

-LATER-

"Logan and Remy. Not a good combination. To what do I owe the…pleasure?"

I gave my most charmin' bow. "Ma chere, I humbly entreat you ta let us come in an' present our case. I assure you it'll be most worth yo' time."

Jean Gray rolled her eyes, but stepped aside. She had a pretty good idea what she was up against, so she was choosin' her battles. Wolverine followed me in, but stopped briefly in front o' Jeannie. "Just so ya know, Red, this is not my idea."

"We'll see whether I care or not after I've heard this new antagonism. Now what?"

"Let me first say dat we came to you because dere simply is no one else wit' de same flare fo' elegance an' sophistication in fashion, no one else who could appreciate de fine details of de feminine physique on a day to day, but especially singular event basis, as exhibited even in yo' very appearance today." Jeannie raised an eyebrow, but I could tell she was buyin' into it. You'd t'ink dat Storm was de fashion guru of de X-folks, but in truth, careful observance revealed dat it's just not true. Sho' 'Ro knows how ta dress to impress, but Jean knows de fragile secret of lookin' beautiful wit'out anyone suspectin' dat she tried at all. Subtlety was her forte, an' in de issues of formal wear, dere is no greater asset den dat.

"Git ta the point, Gambit." I was surprised he had let me go dis far, really. But I was makin' him uncomfortable now, mos'ly cause I was sayin' all de t'ings he was t'inkin', jus' better den he woulda, an' Jean has a funny way o' knowin' little t'ings like dat.

"Very well, mon bon homme. Jean Gray, de t'ing dat we need from you today is…..a dress!" She watched me, apparently waitin' fo' me to continue. When I didn't, she looked confused.

"A dress? For who, you or Logan?"

"'S not fo' us, obviously. Dis is de t'ing, we're tryin' ta get Rogue to de prom, an' we don't have a whole lot o' time o' resources, so we need a fashion consultant."

"She doesn't have a dress yet?! It's three weeks till the prom! There's no way she can pull it off. It took me months to get ready for mine, and I was still late!"

"'Xactly. So you agree dat we need help."

"Ok, what exactly are you asking me? Don't flower it up. Actually, Logan, why don't you answer instead."

"All right Jean, we're tryin' to take care of the guy stuff, y'know, the date, but when it comes to mascara and pantyhose, we seem to be at a loss. We need a partner in crime to take care of the girl."

"Well why in the world didn't you just say so?"

"Well, chere, dere is one uddah t'ing."

"What's that?"

"When I said dat we need a dress, dere was a particular one I sorta had my heart set on."

"Yeah?"

"Dere was dis beautiful green number dat I believe you wore to de Prof's charity ball last year, de time you gave dat speech on broadcasted…"

"No…..way. If you're talking about taking my Stella McCartney limited custom green formal dress and matching elbow glove set to a highschool prom, you must be crazy, stupid, or a strange combination plus a death wish."

"But puhleeeeeeeeze??"

"No! Why does it have to be that dress?"

"Cause you know well enough dat dere's none better, an' cause whatever she wears is gonna have ta be good enough ta change de opinion of de entire student body, an' cause you can't wear it ag'in anyway since you wore it on national television, an' cause I promise not'ing will happen to it."

"But…..but….I CAN'T!! You don't understand!! That's my one in a million trump card dress that you dream about all your life and never find! And I just can't!"

"Now ain't it you who always says dat de students come first? Dis is a night dat will determine de fate o' one of dem students, an' de most important factor is de dress, an' 's a dress you already played. Which is worse, puttin' it in harm's way, or leavin' it's unparalleled beauty to rot in de depths o' yo' closet, never ta be seen o' heard from ag'in. Sides, dis way it's almos' like you get to wear it again, cause we all gonna see dat dress, an' den t'ink of when you wore it, an' remember jus' how stunnin' you were. It's fo' a good cause!"

Jean's bottom lip trembled, wavering.

"Will you? Or will it from that point on cease to be the perfect dress that I wore to the ball, and become the perfect dress that Rogue wore to prom?"

"Look Jeannie, no girl in the world is gonna outdo you when it comes ta looks. No harm in lettin' 'em try anyway." Perfect. I knew dere was a reason I hired dis man. See, usefulness number two, flattery from Wolvie means twice as much as flattery from me. We got her, an' I knew it right den, cause she almos' smiled, an' Logan turned shades o' red dat shouldn' be.

"I suppose you do have a point. And it is…just a dress….a perfect dress….but…a dress. I know how much this will mean to Rogue, and I'm sure she'll be very grateful that you two did it for her."

"Hold yer horses there. One more thing. She can't know that either of us are involved at all."

"Yeah, she wouldn' take ta charity well."

"Well then what am I supposed to do? Just go up and give her the dress out of the kindness of my heart for no reason and hope she doesn't get suspicious?"

"Course not. Jus' leave dat ta us. We'll arrange it so dat she comes ta ask you."

"You two do like to live dangerously. Try not to screw it up this time though."

"No promises."

"You two do have some idea about what to do for her little skin condition, don't you? That dress isn't exactly….concealing."

"Actually, Jeannie, we were sorta hopin' we could leave dat to your infinite genius an' ingenuity." I grinned an' winked, an' she rolled her eyes.

Dat only left one more t'ing, on which all de uddahs hinged. We needed ta get Roguey a date. An' I knew jus' de one.

-LATER-

"Sooooooo, Bobby, how's it goin?"

"Fine I guess, just on my way to class, I'll catch ya later ok Logan?"

"Or you could jus' forget de class an' step into my office fo' a moment."

"Uh, guys, I don't really" Logan shoved him into the empty class room fo' you can say "lickety-split" an' we locked de door behind us.

"Ok kid, here's the deal. Yer takin' Rogue to prom, got it?"

"What are you guys, the prom mafia? No I'm not."

"Now don' make waves bout it, petit homme. I t'ink you'll come 'round wit' a little persuasion." Wolvie an' me stepped toward him menacingly. We mus' have looked pretty intimidatin' in de dark, cause he backed up a little bit.

"So what? You guys are gonna rough me up unless I take Rogue to the prom?! Kinda violates the student/teacher code, doesn't it?"

"We're willin' ta do whatever it takes. Up ta you I guess ta make dat decision."

"WHAT IS UP WITH YOU GUYS? You can't do that! I can take whoever I want to prom, and if you two think you're gonna come in and FORCE me to do something I don't want to, then guess what? I don't respond well to intimidation."

De room started gettin' cold real fast. Logan started laughin'. "Aw come off it kid, we were just hackin' on ya. Whaddaya think Gumbo, our reputation preceded us again?"

"Mos' definitely."

"Sooooooo….now that you two have had whatever sick fun that was, can I go to class?"

"No."

"Come on man! I've already gotten busted twice for skipping!"

"I t'ink dey'll let it slide dis time. 'Sides, all ya gotta do is agree ta take Rogue ta prom, an' den you can go."

"I am NOT taking Rogue to prom. Now shove off!"

"Why don't you wanna take Rogue to prom anyway, frosty?"

"Oh hardy har har. Frosty, Red, Gumbo, where do you get this crap adamantium face? Cartoon Network?"

"You gonna answer my question or am I gonna have ta go lookin' down yer throat fer an answer?"

"Look, Rogue's a friend of mine and everything, but I just don't like her like that, ok?"

"We aren't askin' ya ta marry her. Jus' take her to the prom. Nice an' friendly like."

"Well it's not just that, either. She's kind of a….social liability, if you know what I mean."

"'Fraid ya lost me there, kid. Why don't you explain it so you can realize just how much of a jackass you would have to be to say somethin' like that."

"Hey what's your problem? You drag me in here and try to talk me into taking some girl to prom, which I don't wanna do, and might actually be a huge inconvienence to me, and then call me a jackass?"

"Two things, once, she ain't some girl, and two, yer dancin' on the last nerve before I show you one hell of an inconvienence."

"Dis is getting' so unpleasant. Look, Bobby, we aren't expectin' you ta do anyt'ing out o' de kindess o' yo' heart jus' cause we asked so nicely."

"Good. Then I'll just be going now."

"But we are prepared ta offer somet'ing along de lines of a….je ne sais pas….bribe."

He stopped dead. Dat's a great t'ing about Bobby. He jus' can' stay clear o' mischief.

"What kinda bribe?"

"Perhaps my presence might give you a clue." Right on schedule. Beautiful. Storm walked out o' de shadows, where she had been sittin' quietly. Bobby's eyes grew wide wit' possibilities.

"Uh….hey…Storm….I mean…..Miss Munroe. Um, would someone like to tell me what exactly is going on?"

"It is as they say, Bobby. You are taking Rogue to prom."

"This is a conspiracy!!"

"Yes. Yes it is. But we cannot force you to do anything, we can simply ask, and then make it so that it is in your best interest to concur."

"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Storm shut her eyes tightly, prob'ly hopin' dat when she opened dem everyt'ing would be gone. Wolvie started admirin' de ceiling an' scratchin' de back o' his neck nervously. So de Iceman's eyes fell on me. I smiled. Dese are de moments dat make life worthwhile.

"'S been made pretty clear to us dat dere is come chemistry betwixt you an' Miss Munroe here. Our sources tell us dat de romance has claimed mos' o' yo' geology notebook an' de entirety o' de inside o' yo' locker. Need I continue dis way or do you catch my meanin'?"

"YOU GUYS WENT INTO MY LOCKER?!"

"I'll take dat as a yes. Well, since dere seems to be a lack of romance in yo' relationship wit' Rogue, derefo' yo' prom would cease to be a date, really. To compensate you fo' yo' selfless sacrifice, Stormy is prepared to…" I gave some pause fo' dramatic effect. De tension was so thick you could poke it in de belly. "KISS you…..fo' ten seconds."

"On certain conditions of course." Storm jumped in, barely able ta contain her distaste. "One, you tell no one. Not a soul. Two, you take Rogue to prom and never give her the impression that it was anyone's idea but your own. Three, we never discuss this, and you understand that it never happens again, because I don't like you that way, and you are…how did you put it earlier? A social liability?"

Wolvie started snickerin'. Bobby looked like he might die fo' he ever gave us an answer. There was more den a few awkward moments all strung together, where Bobby just watched 'Ro, 'Ro watched de ever fascinatin' carpet, an' me an' Wolvie tried real hard to keep our mouths shut, even though it was such a great opportunity fo' a few cheap shots. No one knew exactly what was gon' happen now. Would de boy take de bait? Would he chicken out? Would 'Ro go through wit' it if he didn't? Could Bobby live wit' himself if he passed up dis opportunity?

Finally, he took a breath, an' we all tensed to see what he would say. But he didn't say not'in'. He walked over to Storm wit' courage a man can be proud of an' put his mouth ta hers. I know dat me an' Wolvie set up dis whole t'ing, but de reality of dat never hit befo' dat very moment. We were flabberghasted. My jaw dropped halfway down to de floor an' I t'ought dat Wolvie's eyes were gonna just pop right out dey went so wide. But de mos' important t'ing to be remembered is dat we forgot ta time him. De first few seconds o' dat kiss were a little strained, but den dat boy apparently hit his stride an' put his hands on her hips, pullin' her closer ta him, an' dey seemed to melt into one anuddah in a strangely sensual way dat was devoid of all comedy. I suddenly felt very rude, like I had no business bein' dere. I was 'bout to make my break fo' it when I got set by a stern glare from Logan. He grabbed Bobby by de scruff o' his collar.

"All right stud, you got yer ten seconds." Mo' like twenty, I t'ink. Seemed like dat went on fo'ever. Ro' got out o' dat room faster den I've ever seen, flushed to de roots o' her white hair. Bobby walked out calmly a few seconds later, jus' a second or two after he got control over dat silly grin. Me an Logan made eye contact, an' spent de rest o' de afternoon unable to stop laughin'. Finally, we decided to have ourselves a smoke, an' I was glad dat if I could only share dat memory wit' one person, it was ol' Wolvie. I knew I'd be laughin' bout dat fo' years to come. Still am. It was a job well done, an we knew we had bought one perfect date fo' Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all names places and stuff, yada yada yada, unless otherwise specified. This is just general humor, mostly short non-continuing stories. Not always action packed or historically accurate. This is all fictional, obviously.

Contact Me: Questions, comments, corrections, death threats, I want them all. Send them to . Also, if you want to use this story elsewhere, that's fine, actually somewhat flattering, but just tell me that you're doing it so I can giggle with foolish pride. And of course, remember the wonderful place you found it and put up their link banner.

Take Two To Tango: Part 2

"So, do you want to go to the prom with me?"

"No, not really." Ah answered. Though I must admit ah was pretty taken aback by Bobby Drake askin' me out of the clear blue sky. He seemed pretty taken aback that ah'd declined.

"C'mon, we'll have fun."

"Bobby, look, can ah be honest with ya?"

"Sure, shoot."

"It's nothin' against you, sugah, but ah just don't think yoah really gonna want to do that ta yoahself."

"What do you mean? Do what to myself?"

"Ah don't need a pity date. Ah still have mah pride. And in the off chance that you haven't been guilted inta this by somebody or another, ah don't wanna see you mistreated on account of me."

"Are you serious? I'd have to think pretty highly of myself to ask a hot girl like you to the prom with me out of pity."

"Don't ya?"

"Well….yeah, I guess I do. But that doesn't mean I'm taking you out of pity."

"That seems very suspicious ta me, especially after you were sayin' just last week that you didn't want to go to the prom at all, cause it was stupid, and there was no one worth goin' with."

"You of all people oughta know how wishy washy I can be. Look, the prom's supposed to be a really special night, and we only get one shot at it…"

"That's of course unless you fail trigonometry, which is lookin' pretty likely."

"Can I just get through this, please?"

Ah sighed. "If ya must, but ah really don't think there's anythin' you can say ta change mah answer."

"Thanks. Look, like I was saying, we only get one shot, and the more I've thought about it, I'd hate to miss it. It's at least a memory to make, you know, and if I'm going to go, I'd like to share that memory with someone special to me. And that means you."

"Oh Bobby puhlease."

"All right, I don't really like you like that, but I don't really like anyone like that right now, and we're gotten to be pretty good friends over the past year, haven't we?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So we could just go and have a good time. And I know what hard a time you've been having around here, and that I haven't always been….there, I guess. But maybe this way I could make it up to you."

"You were guilted into this, weren't ya?"

"NO! That's just one thought. I want to go to the prom. And I want you to go with me. And if you say no, then I can't go. And you know what else? I don't think it has anything to do with pride, I think you're just scared of Kitty."

"AH AM NOT SCARED OF KITTY!"

"Then go with me."

"No."

"Why the hell not?"

"Well…ah….um…"

"Exactly. Go with me."

"Ah don't have a dress."

"Borrow one."

"From who?"

"I don't know, Jean Gray. You two are about the same size where it counts…I mean…."

"Yoah a jerk."

"So what? Borrow a dress and go with me. I'm not exactly taking no for an answer. You're supposed to be my friend. Friends don't cheat friends out of their SENIOR PROM."

"Look, ah just…"

"Oh COME ON!!"

Ah took a deep breath. Ah really shoulda said no. Ah shouldn't have let him talk me inta this. But ah really did wanna go.

"All right. Ah'll go with ya."

"Meet you at your room at seven?"

"Fine."

"So what did I say that finally brought you around? Or was it just these cool blues?"

"Oh shut up. I have exactly one week to back out, so don't push your luck."

"Ok, ok, backing off. Look, I gotta be at study hall in a few, so I'd better be heading off."

"All right, I'll see ya later."

"See ya. Oh, and Rogue?"

"Yes?"

"….Thanks." Ah couldn't help but smile at him. He really can be sweet when he wants ta be. And he does have very very blue eyes. After that, he made his exit. That is how ah ended up at the prom.

Ah'll admit ah was very nervous. Jean Gray had let me borrow the most beautiful and expensive dress ah'd ever laid eyes on, for reasons unknown ta me, and ah was terrified that ah'd do somethin' to it. Not only that, but ah was showin' more skin than Paris Hilton, an' ah was a little wary of that. Jean had a great idea about this body stocking thing that matched mah skin and came down below where mah gloves started. The line on the neck we had covered with a green velvet choker with an emerald charm on it, and the rest was hidden under the dress, so it really didn't look like ah had anything unusual on. She and 'Ro had collaborated on shoes, makeup, and hair, and had been more than accommodating. Ah had actually felt like one of the girls for a minute, with the two of them doting on me like that. It's still one of my favorite memories. 'Ro had given me some strappy shoes that didn't give too much height (she and ah share that problem), and my hair was swept up with tendrils framing mah face. They swore up and down that ah looked beautiful, elegant, womanly, etc., and ah had kinda believed them, until just now, at 7:07 pm, when I was waitin' in mah room foah Bobby. Foah one, even though it wasn't that late, ah had this sneakin' suspicion that Bobby wasn't gonna show, and then ah'd just feel terrible. And if he did show, ah was gonna have to go out there in front of all those people. Ah had just begun to comtemplate havin' a panic attack when there was a knock at the door. Ah did a quick one over in the mirror, winced, considered just pretendin' ah wasn't there, and then reluctantly went over ta the door at the second knock.

Bobby didn't say anythin' ta me. He jus' stared. Ah thought ah'd give him a minute, until it felt like ah'd been standin' there five whole minutes, and he still didn't say anythin'.

"Oh gawd, ya don't like it, do ya?"

"Sweetheart, I was just trying to remember how to breathe. I love it. You look……I mean…..geez Rogue….you look….." Ah felt red to the roots of mah hair. He never did finish that sentence. He just seemed nervous and started rubbin' the back of his head.

"Yoah lookin' pretty handsome yoahself, Bobby." He did look precious in a tux.

"I got this for you." He opened a small plastic box and removed a dark red rose corsage.

"Oh Bobby it's beautiful!" He took mah hand and slipped in onta mah wrist.

"I thought I'd try to do something right, just for one night. Mums the word, got it?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Well, milady….shall we?"

He offered his arm, and led me to the cafeteria. One opportunity for calamity down, just one more to go. Ah tensed up as we neared the door, and ah felt him go tense beside me.

"Look, Bobby, if ya don't really want ta go, ah won't be offended…ah mean, it's not too…"

"Dammit Rogue if you don't quit it I'm signing you up for counseling."

"Yoah such a romantic."

"Look, I'm honored to be here with you, ok? Honored." Ah hate bein' such a sap. Mah eyes almost tried ta mist over, but there was no way ah was gonna let myself ruin mah eyeliner before ah even got in there. So we went in. We made it about three and a half paces befoah 'Ro and Jean spotted us.

"Oh my god, you two look so cute! Hold still, I have to get a picture of this!"

"Wait Jean, wait, Logan's got my camera! Oh! I wish I had looked that beautiful at my prom!"

Then Logan came over with the camera. He gave us both a long, hard look, then walked over and picked a piece of lint off Bobby's jacket. Then he finally smiled at us.

"You're lookin' sharp fer once, kid." he said to Bobby. Ah think that was the first semi-kind thing he'd ever said to him, cause he puffed up just like a rooster. Then Logan looked over at me.

"You look like a million bucks, darlin'. But I didn't need a fancy dress and makeup to figure that out."

"Yoah lookin' like a real gentleman tonight, Logan. Ya pull it off nicely, but ah think ah prefer the gruff manly exterior."

"I feel like a friggen penguin. But you go have some fun. I've got some chaperonin' to do before I can blow this joint." He never was good about takin' compliments.

"So…..what shall we do first? Dancing or drinks?"

"Drinks, if ya don't mind. Ah'm so wound up right now ah think dancin'll just make me fall over."

"Me too, come on."

Now is the part where ah had to actually walk through the group of people ta the far side of the room where the refreshment table was. The crowd parted when they saw me comin', just like always, and stared. Normally, ah didn't even notice things like that anymore. But the thought had crossed mah mind that this was more than anyone had ever seen of me before, and it sort of emphasized everything. Mostly, ah felt like ah was just askin' foah it, and ah knew it would be a matter of time befoah the assault and the dramatic exit that ah was known foah. By the time we got our drinks, mah hands were shakin' somethin' fierce.

"Chill, Rogue. It's ok." Bobby whispered. It was sweet that he was payin' attention, but ah really didn't think he understood the situation from mah perspective. See, it's one thing when folks find fault with ya when yoah not really tryin' all that hard ta make an impression, but it was pretty obvious that ah had given it mah best shot, so ah was feelin' very vulnerable. If mah best wasn't good enough, then that was really gonna be a blow. Not only that, but ah'd embarrass Bobby, have totally wasted all Jean and 'Ro's efforts, and have to face everyone involved come Monday. Almost without thinkin' about it, ah began ta look foah Remy. Somethin' about him bein' there meant everything would turn out right. When ah realized what ah'd done, ah mentally kicked mahself, and decided ah'd better answer Bobby befoah he gets suspicious. Besides, he wasn't there anyway.

"Ah'm fine Bobby, it's just a little cold in here, don'tcha think?"

"I'm wearing about five layers of formal manly hotness, so I wouldn't know. But there's a quick way to remedy that."

With that, he took mah hand and led me on to the dance floor. They opened the night with a great oldie, "Time After Time". It was nice cause ah didn't have ta think about what ah was doin', but it was fast enough that it wasn't awkward. And, while we were dancin' we didn' have ta talk so much, so it gave me a little time ta pull mahself together. One thing ah got to notice was how nice it was to not be entirely covered all the time. Ah could actually feel Bobby's hand on mah back, feel every little sensation that brushed by me. It was sending shivers up mah spine. So ah decided to relax and just enjoy the moment. If it was gonna get ruined, then there was really very little ah could do about it. So we danced through a few songs, when from the entrance someone called.

"Bobby! Hey dude! I didn't think you were gonna show!" Jubilee bounced in, dragging Pyro behind her, wearing a short burgundy strapless, four inch heals, and a lot of body gems. It was a great outfit on her. It fit her personality. Finally they made it over to where we were.

"Never thought I'd see ol' popsicle dressed up. You clean up nice."

"Gee, thanks Jubes."

"Was that a note of sarcasm I detected? Not like it matters. So are ya gonna introduce me to your date or what?"

"I didn't think I'd need to."

"What, are you trying to say I'm not good enough to be introduced as 'this is my friend Jubilee'? What's the deal?"

"Hi Jubilee. Ya look really great tonight." Ah guess mah accent gave it away. Cause she jumped about ten feet backwards and landed on John's foot.

"Holy sht! Rogue? I didn't even recognize you!"

"Oh? Ah couldn't tell."

"Hey, look, I didn't realize I was on the episode of Extreme Makeover where the queen of sweats turns into prom queen, cut me a break will ya?"

"Ah was only jokin'. Ah like yoah gems. That must have taken hours."

"Well, only like three, and I think I've already lost a couple."

"Ah think it looks really good on ya. Very Hollywood style."

"That's exactly what I was going for! Thanks. Gah, it's kinda hot in here, isn't it?"

"A little, ah'd be happy ta get a drink foah ya."

"You? No way." Ouch. But then she continued. "What do you think we have dates for, anyway? Run along, gentlemen, we'll be here. So anyway, where did you get that dress? It's soooo classic."

Ah was so happy ah coulda died and not been bothered. Of course, it wasn't that she was tryin' ta be nice, necessarily, just that Jubilee will latch herself onto anyone that will let her talk foah a while. Ah'd take what ah could get. After a few minutes, the boys got back.

"Well, I'd better get some dancing done before the night is over. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing. Seriously though, you're lucky to be tall, cause you can pull off that whole elegant look. A long dress on someone as short as me just looks like an oxymoron. Anyway, Bobby, save the next dance for me, will ya? I don't want to wear John out. If that's all right with you, Rogue?" Crap. That means ah'll have to fly solo for a bit. But thus far ah was feelin' pretty comfortable.

"No problem, ah'll probably need a break by then anyway."

"Cool. Well John, ask me to dance or something. Be romantic why don'tcha?"

"Jubilee, when a pyromaniac asks a girl to the prom, chances are that act alone cleaned them out of romance."

She put on a pout accentuated by shiny red lips, and stepped a little closer to him, batting long, false eyelashes. An' that little dress was setting off her well toned little figure quite nicely. He sighed.

"Jubes, would ya like to dance with me?"

"Why John, I would looooooove to!" She giggled an' waved back at us one last time, before joining him. Ah couldn' help but smile. She can be a handful, but ya can't really help but like Jubilee sometimes.

"So….you're having a good time, right?" Ah turned back ta Bobby.

"Sugah, ah'm havin' the time of my life. Ah still feel like ah can hear a time bomb tickin' somewhere in the distance, but Cinderella probably felt the same way. An' no one's ever had a better Prince Charmin'."

He struck a pose. "Oh STOP." He always made a joke when he didn' know what else ta do. He offered his hand again, an' we danced, but it was a little more relaxed now. Foah just a few seconds there, ah almost felt normal. When ah couldn' see Jean and 'Ro gigglin' in the background anyway. But finally, Jubes returned to claim her promised dance with Bobby, an' that gave me a few moments ta step back from the fantasy. Ah did a quick time check, 11:03pm. Dang. Ah had no idea that had happened. Ah looked around an' watched a room almost filled ta breakin' with people who durin' de day seemed like monsters waitin' ta strike, but foah a moment everythin' was just beautiful. Then came the kicker. Warm breath against my exposed throat.

"Now what's a nice girl like you doin' in a place like dis?" Unh. Ah turned ta face him, mainly so he wouldn't see the goosebumps runnin' up an' down mah spine.

"Hello Remy."

"Ah, so it's Remy fo' de evenin'. Very classy o' ya, ma chere." Red eyes traced mah every outline, an' it did funny things ta mah breathin'. Ya see, the whole atmosphere of this evening had been surreal, like foah just a few moments you could have everything ya ever wanted, be everything ya ever wanted to be, minus the army recruiter. An' ah will confess, here was one o mah biggest fantasies, mah biggest secrets, even ta me sometimes, dressed in a three piece suit with his hair slicked back.

"May I say somet'in?" Cause ah could stop him. Riiiiight.

"Shoah."

He started takin' slow, calculated steps toward me. Oh gawd.

"Remy's seen a lot of women at dere best, and sometime' dere worst. But dere has never been one wit' de magic ta make a man wan' so badly jus' ta be a little closer." He stopped too close. If ah pass out right now ah'll never forgive mahself.

"Don' supposed you'd care ta join me fo' jus' one dance, Rogue?" He breathed mah name at me just like the serpent in the Garden o' Eden. What was a girl ta do? No thanks, maybe some other time, end chapter? What kinda story would that be?

"If ya'd like…"

"Well, I would like." He offered his hand, an' when ah gave him mine, he laced his fingers so tightly with mine that ah could feel his pulse drummin' a steady, almos' hypnotic rhythm. His scent washed over me with such casual allure that ah was afraid ta breathe. Ta tell the truth ah wasn't havin' too many rational thought processes. He placed a hand on the curve of mah back, an' ever so gently but firmly pulled me closer ta him. Bobby hadn't done that. Thank God foah small mercies. Once ah was pressed against him, he ran his fingertips lightly along mah spine, giving me yet another case of the shivers.

"Relax chere." Ah didn' realize it, but ah was holdin' mah breath an' at some point had gone entirely rigid. Mah automatic pilot was tryin' ta activate the last bit of mah resistance, but ah couldn' hold it. Mah hand was in his, his breath was soft against mah neck, an' fingertips were making small circles against mah skin, all o' which mah senses were painfully aware of. Ah spend most o' mah life tryin' not to lose control, an' foah once ah was gonna give it up voluntarily. Ah melted inta him, an' he enveloped me in such a way as that ah couldn' be aware of anythin' outside o' this small gap in time an' space. He moved with a confidence, a smoothness, a surety that they only have in the movies after a sufficient amount of editing. The feel of him so close ta me was like a sedative. Mah mind, always tortured with worry an' thought an' fear an' uncertainty was still for jus' one precious moment. Ah coulda stayed there forever. But alas, it wasn't ta be. Ah don't know what it was that made me lift mah head. It just seemed like a natural thing ta do. An' he seemed to expect it. Ah caught those eyes, an' ah didn't know how anyone could be afraid of them. They were so soft, so searching, even with such danger lurkin' underneath. He was just so close. So very very close. Closer than ah had been to anybody not tryin' ta hurt me since ah had been a small child. An' still ah wanted him closer. This may sound strange, but ah had honestly forgotten everythin', including mah little power dilemma, everythin' except this searing want. This is really embarrassing ta try an' explain, ta try an' remember. Sometimes there really just aren't words. But, as though ah had asked, he leaned closer ta me, breathlessly close ta mah face. He waited there foah hardly a second, and that was mah last chance. During that second reality made it's last final attempt ta return. Somethin' about pain. His pain. The pain ah would cause him. It was like wakin' up an' havin' the last whispers of a dream in yoah ears that ya can't quite grasp. But he felt it. His eyes started ta lose their intensity, the clouds removed, an' the vision began ta pass. He released me so abruptly ah almos' fell. An' once ah was apart from him ah became very small an' vulnerable. It was such a strange feelin', ta be so afraid all of the sudden.

"Rogue..." He didn't finish, an' ah didn' answer.

"I think I'll cut in if ya don't mind, Cajun." Nice save there Logan. He grabbed me somewhat gruffly an' Remy made his escape. Ah had too many systems runnin' at once an' it occurred ta me that we hadn't been alone in this room all this time, however long that might have been. Ah had no choice but ta follow Logan as quickly as ah dared in these shoes ta the other side of the room where he had a significantly grumpy demeanor about him.

"All right, we're gonna dance now. And yer not gonna make any comments about my lack of grace in exchange for the little rescue."

"Were you watching me?"

"I'm always watching you, you know that."

"What just happened?"

"You had a momentary lapse in judgment under the circumstances. And my boots just won a roundway trip to assville, courtesy of Gambit Airlines."

"Oh."

"You all right, kid?"

"I'll get right back with you on that. Have your people call my people."

"I'm not into bureaucracy."

"Does it ever get easier? To not be normal?"

"If you were normal, would you still want him? Or are you just looking at him as your only chance? You can only blame so much on oddity, kid. Everybody's an oddball to somebody. And easier doesn't always mean better."

"Ya don't like him, do ya?"

"Actually, I do, and that's how I know he's bad news."

"But you like me, don't ya?"

"Different story darlin'."

"How so?"

"I like you cause yer a sweetheart, without being an idiot. I think the world could use more of that. I like him cause we've got a lot in common. Except I have a slightly better grasp on morals."

"But ah like you."

"That's cause you have bad taste."

"Logan, ah…."

"Yer shakin', and you should try ta relax and forget this happened. Sides, I think ol' popsicle over there is startin' ta miss ya."

"Thanks foah savin' me." He looked up at me.

"Yoah always the one who flies ta mah rescue, and it ain't wasted on me. Sometimes sugah, yoah the best thing that could happen to a girl." And then ah gave him the biggest hug ah had ever been comfortable enough to give him. An' he hugged me back.

So we finished our song, and despite what Logan may ever tell ya, he's really not a bad dancer at all. Ah made the conscious decision to graciously stop all thought processes until the night was over, which was only another hour or so. Remy was gone, and didn't reappear. Bobby was suspicious but not curious enough to bother findin' out. An' fortunately Jubilee stayed close by for the rest of the night so nobody else had ta do much talkin'. Ah thanked Bobby profusely foah a lovely evenin', and then at some point returned ta mah room still slightly dazed, only ta find there was no way to sleep that night.


End file.
